


Eggscellent 2: Spears And Hatch-ets

by RandomRedneck



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Newborn Children, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 01:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11071323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: It's time for a certain someone to hatch.





	Eggscellent 2: Spears And Hatch-ets

“And then the human ran away! Can you believe it? Denying me a proper fight like that…”

 

Parked in front of the television, Undyne rattled off the story of Frisk’s adventure through the underground for probably the hundredth time. Course her audience wasn’t complaining. Mostly cause eggs couldn’t talk.

 

“And then I chased them into that hot area…and…they begged for mercy! Yeah, they feared the mighty Undyne and her amazing battle skills! You won’t be afraid though. I’m gonna teach you to be stronger…okay, _almost_ as strong as mama.”

 

Working in her lab, Alphys watched the whole thing through a camera hidden in the DVR. Some habits died hard.

 

“Yeah, I’m sure Frisk won’t object to that at all…”

 

Turning away for a quick second, she was surprised to find Undyne and Eggy both gone when she looked back.

 

“Where did she-”

 

The door to the lab was violently kicked open, a panicky Undyne pointing at the egg.

 

“Something’s wrong with it! It’s shaking and there’s a crack in it! Do something!”

 

Alphys shook her head.

 

“Darling, eggs are supposed to do that. That means it’s hatching…THAT MEANS IT’S HATCHING!? OH, FUZZ! ARE WE READY!?”

 

The two ran in chaotic circles around the lab, unsure of what to do. Until another little crack appeared.

 

“Um…um..quick, put it somewhere warm and comfy! Get a towel!”

 

The two scrambled for supplies, Undyne setting the egg on a fluffy towel under a heatlamp.

 

“Are you scared, Alphy?”

 

The genius lizard shook her head. Undyne was scared too, but she decided to act calm for her now.

 

“Well, I’m not! I was just pretending cause I knew you’d be…yeah…”

 

Alphys rolled her eyes, deciding to humor her.

 

“Well, thank you for that. I feel much less scared now.”

 

Undyne threw her a ‘Can we shag’ eyebrow wiggle, before the crack finally formed a circle. The top off the egg fell off, tilting on its side and depositing its cargo on the towel.

 

“Alphy…she’s adorable!”

 

A little yellow Undyne with her moms ear fins and her other moms tail. It was the best way to describe the newly born bundle of joy. Undyne scooped her up, the adorable little mutant opening her eyes for the first time.

 

“Hey, sweetie. You just made us a complete family, you know that? Here, meet your nerdy mama.”

 

The architect of the whole thing resisted the urge to squeal in delight.

 

“Welcome to the world. Little…little…Undyne, we never thought of a name!”

 

Undyne scratched her head.

 

“Uh…how about Alphyne?”

 

They both thought on it.

 

“…Nah. That sounds lie something Asgore would think up…”

 

The currently nameless newborn snuggled closer to Alphys.

 

“…Eh, we’ll work on it tomorrow. Oh, and…”

 

She kissed Alphys on the forehead.

 

“Thanks for using your super brain to make this happen. We’re gonna be the best parents ever." 


End file.
